Talk:Winning streak
Insufficient Content I'm curious about this page, as there's not much here. I see that it's linked from a game update page that indicates there are faction bonuses for "winning streaks." The way the article is worded, a winning streak is winning multiple battles without party deaths. How many battles? Does a winning streak really require that no-one in your party dies, or just that you win a certain number of battles? I'm going to go ahead and stick a stub status on this until it gets a little more info. --Squeg 03:09, 19 October 2005 (EST) 10 Random team wins = progression to Deldrimore arena? I would like to question the statement that winning 10 games in a row takes you to the team arena. What does that mean? --Karlos 04:30, 19 October 2005 (EST) :I think what the poster was trying to say was that if you win 10 matches in a row in the competition arenas it takes you to tombs battles. I've heard that that is the case anyway, I don't know as I don't pvp much and the longest streak I've had in the random team arenas was I think 5 matches. --Rainith 04:34, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::I believe that is a myth. I'm not much of a PvP player, but I have been part of a 14 game winning streak during PvPX. And just the logic is flawed. The Tournament Arena is 8 players, competition is 4. Tombs require a VERY high level of coordination and sophistication that is specifically not required in 4x4 quick matches. --Karlos 04:53, 19 October 2005 (EST) :::Karlos, see below, i'm not talking about tombs. And i have been on teams winning > 10 times in random arenas and the behavior I describe does indeed occur. I think the confusion stems from the deldrimor arena also being called the "Hall of Hero's" in game. Perhaps this sounds to some people like the "Tomb of Kings". --Squeg 05:07, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::::or maybe i'm wrong about the hall of hero's thing... other reading seems to suggest that this is actually the same as the tomb of primeviel kins. I'll have to double-check this in game. In either case, you advance from the random 4v4 teams to the player created 4v4 teams, after 10 consecutive wins on a random team. --Squeg 07:48, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::Rainith, you're not quite correct. Let me restate... The competion arena outside of lion's arch is the "random team" arena that you get when creating a PvP only character. In this arena both sides consist of teams assigned automatically by the game. You cannot create your own team in this arena. In this arena, if your team wins 10 matches in a row, then your team is transported to the deldrimor arena where all teams are created by the players instead of by the game. In my experience this is often referred to as the "team arena" although i am not certain from memory how it is listed on the map. This is different than the "tombs" which features 8v8 teams in an escalating series of encounters. ::My first thought was that winning streak was a reference to this 10 wins moves you to the new arena experience. However, as I'm not really sure what winning streak is supposed to mean, I'll remove the line until there is further clarification. If further clarifcation is not made, then I recommend removing the article as right now it really provides no pertinent information that could not be gleaned from the title itself. --Squeg 05:07, 19 October 2005 (EST) :::Ah, well, like I said, I don't PvP much and the only PvPing I've done is with my regular character, I've never made a PvP specific character. I figured what I stated might wrong or only partially right, but that someone would get the gist and correct me. :) --Rainith 05:36, 19 October 2005 (EST) :::I still question that statement. What do you mean "advance"? When you create a PvP only Char, you have all arenas available, I just did that and all were available to me. In addition, what do you mean you get to go there? So, I am playing with 3 other guys and we are kicking major butt and then all of a sudden we'll get sent to the Team Arena in Droknar's instead of continuing to get matched up against other teams? Or do you mean that after we lose we'll get sent to the Team Arena instead of the arena we started in? Because while winning, you don't get to be in an arena, you get to dance around in the last place of victory till the game finds you a match. --Karlos 17:04, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::::You win 10 times in row, without a loss in random 4x4 battles. Your team then competes in the next battle with constructed teams of 4, from the team arenas (the Shiverpeak arena). It happens automatically - it makes sense really - random 4x4 is about improvisation. 148.177.129.213 17:58, 19 October 2005 (EST) :::::Ugh! So we're talking about the FOES, not the arena. :) --Karlos 22:13, 19 October 2005 (EST) No, I Well and truly mean the place where you fight changes. I'll try again. When you play random competition arenas... there are a certain set number of match types/locations... AND your team is made up of random individuals. It's a good quick way to get on a team as you don't have to wait around for a group. The game just sticks you all together. There is another entirely separate arena for 4v4 where you can form teams manually. With a bunch of people standing around shouting "need a monk." At least one of the match types you play here is different than in the competition arenas, it has a ghost monk on each team that will res party members and you have to kill the opposing teams monk AND kill the team. I believe this is called the hall of hero's. So far, i'm just re-stating what you probably know. Now when a team that formed randomly in the competition arena wins 10 games, they are actually magically transported to the arena where organized 4v4 teams fight. All teams they fight from then on will either have been formed in the Deldrimor Arena staging area or have won 10 or more games after forming in the random competion arena. They will also have a good chance of doing battle in the hall of heros with the ghostly monks and all. When this team is finally defeated they will be placed as a team in the deldrimor arena staging area and NOT split up and sent back to the random competion arena staging area as they normally would be. --Squeg 00:55, 20 October 2005 (EST) :Ok, there are a few things here: :a) The Hall of Heroes has nothing to do with this. Let's keep it out of this. Go to Hall of Heroes and read about it if you like. :b) You are saying if a party wins 10 in a row in competition arena they will have a shot at playing the Deathmatch with a Priest style of game (played in the snowy caves of the shiverpeaks). I have no information on this. Whe I have my 10+ streak it was in Team Arena. I can try and play a few games in Comp arena and see if they never play in the Deathmatch Priest setting. Can anyone confirm this part? That before 10 wins, you don't play the deathmatch priest game in comp. arena? :c) You are also saying that after 10, when the party eventually loses, they will be kept together and end up in Team Arena. I also cannot confirm/deny this. :d) 148.177 is saying that if a team wins 10 times in comp, they are matched up against Team arena teams, I also have no proof or insight into this. Can anyone confirm? :Is that all? --Karlos 02:28, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::b: true, I've been in many teams that broke the 10 consecutive limit and started competing against teams from the Team Arena in the Deld arena. ::c: I'm not too sure about this, I don't remember if the team sticks together when you get kicked back to the Team Arenas, though I assume it does. ::d is true as well.--Kiiron 02:52, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::*'a': my mistake... i've done little tombs playing, but much random playing... i'm calling it the wrong thing. i'll adopt the name you use below, priest-style deathmatch played in snowy shiverpeaks. I shouldn't have mentioned it anyway, as this is simply just another map available when playing in deldrimor arena (snowy shiverpeaks) that is NOT available when playing in the random tean arena. ::*'b': this is exactly correct. one of the maps in the snowy shiverpeaks is the priest-style deathmatch. This map is not avaible in the random team arena. ::*'c': Correct. After 10 wins, team stays together when they lose and is placed in snowy shiverpeaks. I've done this multiple times. ::*'d': True. This is something I've seen more than once. The first time i hit game #11 in a row, we faced a team of all Korean players, so it was obviously not a randomly put together team. (I play american servers so if it had been truly random, it would likely have included a at least one english language player name.) The reason for this is, of course, that after 10 wins you're playing at the shiverpeaks arena and not the random team arena. ::*'Is that all?': yes. that sums it up. Sorry for the confusion i added calling the priest map hall of hero's. Crossed a wire somewhere... But reading a description of the hall of hero's map, they sound very similar. Hopefully we have at least one other PvP player contributing somewhere so they can convince you i'm not a loon. --Squeg 03:30, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::Oh, I'm convinced. I understand now. Now, someone needs to formulate this wonderful info into the articles. Thanks. --Karlos 03:39, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::The suggestions are correct. I played many times in the random (competition) arenas: After 10 wins in a row, you advance to the team arenas (deldrimor arena) and are now matched with team arena teams. The priest match is actually the same map as the team arena meeting place (go to team arena where teams are formed and look down, you will see the place you normally fight in). Apart from this one map, team and random arenas use the same maps. So for your original questions: a) right c) right d) right b) Not directly, to my knowledge you are matched against team arena teams from fight 11 onwards, but team arena matches need not to take place in the priest map, so you might not play in that map in fight No 11. --Xeeron 08:11, 20 October 2005 (EST) definition of winning streak I found the following on a guild wars update page: PvP Extreme Weekend Changes The following faction rewards will be in effect during the Guild Wars PvP Extreme Weekend from 12:01 AM PDT on August 26th until 11:59 PM PDT on August 28th. Arenas Unique Kill: 20 in Team/Competition, 10 in Shiverpeaks, 5 in Ascalon Victory: 25 in Team/Competition, 10 in Shiverpeaks, 5 in Ascalon Bonus for Five Consecutive Victories: 25 in Team/Competition, 10 in Shiverpeaks, 5 in Ascalon Bonus for Flawless Victory: 25 in Team/Competition, 10 in Shiverpeaks, 5 in Ascalon "Bonus for Five Consecutive Victories": This seems to suggest that a winning streak, for purposes of a faction reward, is 5 matches and that they do not need to be flawless as the original article suggested. article title I saw User:Kirbman just made a redirect from "Consecutive wins" to here ("Winning streak"). This article says that it is "Officially called Consecutive Wins". If that's the actual in-game term, then we should move the article to that name, and leave a redirect at "Winning streak" instead. I would do that right now, but Kirbman's redirect and the text in this article don't agree on capitalization. Since I don't PvP, I don't know which is correct - "Consecutive Wins" or "Consecutive wins" - so someone else will have to verify that before we make the move. —Dr Ishmael 22:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC)